Ever and Ever
by chocotaro
Summary: "Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat gugup. "Terimakasih. Aku menyukaimu! Betul-betul menyukaimu!" ; ChanBaek/BaekYeol; ChanLu/ YeolHan; HunHan; Oneshot


**Pairing : **Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Sehun/Luhan, Chanyeol/Luhan**  
Rating : **T**  
Genre : **Romance & Friendship**  
Length : **Oneshot; 5820 word[s]**  
Disclaimer :** Except the story, I own nothing

.

* * *

.

**Seoul, 2012**

Baekhyun memutar stik pada pintu mobil membuat jendela kaca yang tepat di sebelah kananya turun. Anak laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun itu mengeluarkan kepalanya tidak peduli kalau polisi bisa menangkapnya, dia berteriak kencang sampai kerongkongannya terasa sakit. Bahkan air mata ikut keluar tapi tetap saja Byun Baekhyun terus berteriak.

"Berisik." Yang menyetir memukul pundak Baekhyun ringan membuat Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti berteriak.

"Belum apa-apa aku sudah rindu. Bagaimana ini Chanyeol-ah?!" pekiknya frustasi. Baekhyun mengemut jempolnya gugup, menatap kedua ujung kakinya yang berada di atas dashboard. Anak itu terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah laki-laki tapi air matanya tidak berhenti keluar. Perlahan Baekhyun menatap temannya yang selalu menyetir untuknya selama empat tahun sejak junior high school.

"Chanyeol… kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki itu memutar setir sedikit, melirik Baekhyun, dan tersenyum. "Benarkah? Ah… memang hanya terlihat baik-baik saja." Gumaman aneh dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, tapi laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan malah sibuk menyetir.

Kemudian Baekhyun memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol kesal.

.

* * *

.

**Seoul, 2005**

Baekhyun bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol sejak kelas tujuh di sekolah privat kesenian. Tubuh tingginya membuat Baekhyun merengut kesal dan mendorong tubuhnya ke depan. Saat itu Chanyeol anak aneh yang mudah gugup, memakai kacamata dengan frame besar, dan rambut ikalnya terlihat berbeda dibandingkan dengan anak-anak Korea lainnya.

"Maaf."

"Kau harusnya duduk di belakang."

"Ah," Chanyeol mengangkat tas gitar serta tas ransel kuning noraknya, "maaf." Ulangnya lagi. Dia membungkuk sopan membuat Baekhyun jahil mengulurkan kakinya dan membuat si raksasa itu tersandung.

.

.

Tugas kolaborasi membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol. Dan dia akui bahwa Chanyeol tidak terlalu membosankan apalagi dengan beribu ejekan yang bisa Baekhyun lontarkan kepadanya.

Mereka membuat lagu singkat tentang musim panas karena memang tugasnya datang pada liburan musim panas. Chanyeol yang mencari nadanya dan Baekhyun menulis lirik. Mereka bertemu setiap hari rabu dan kamis. Sebabnya, Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol tinggal bersama noona-nya di sebuah rumah besar yang bahkan lebih luas dibandingkan lapangan dekat rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol datang dari keluarga kaya dan disayang noonanya, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak pernah akur dengan hyungnya membuat Baekhyun iri.

Jika bosan, Baekhyun akan mengajak Chanyeol ke manapun selain di rumah mereka agar menulis lagu dengan bebas. Sekali Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke restoran fast-food, walaupun tidak berakhir bagus karena si raksasa itu tidak tahu bagaimana memakan burger ukuran besar.

Di hari sebelum musim panas berakhir Chanyeol mengajaknya ke hutan wisata Jacheon yang berjarak dua jam tiga puluh menit dari rumahnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki itu mau bersusah payah membujuk noonanya agar mau mengantarkan mereka.

Hari itu Baekhyun mengajari Chanyeol cara menaiki kereta dari Jacheon menuju Seoul.

.

.

**Seoul, 2006**

Di tahun kenaikan kelas Chanyeol juga Baekhyun mengisi acara festival sekolah dengan menyanyikan lagu karangan mereka. Guru musik mereka memang sedikit kesal karena liriknya yang aneh, tapi siapa yang bisa tahan dengan suara madu milik Baekhyun dan permainan gitar Chanyeol?

Pada akhir lagu gadis-gadis bertepuk tangan, laki-laki menyoraki mereka sambil tertawa karena merasa liriknya aneh, tapi keduanya tidak peduli.

Chanyeol memeluknya di belakang panggung membuat kepala Baekhyun pusing. Perlahan tangannya ikut balas memeluk tubuh besar Park Chanyeol.

.

.

_Ice cream melt into the back of my hand  
Make me feel light.  
This is the best summer like previous summer  
And like previous summer and like previous summer.  
Next summer I'll buy a lot of strawberry ice creams until my friend forced me to stop._

_Insect buzzing in the ears  
Summer homework lying on my desk  
Ice cream melt again  
I lick it in hurry  
Before summer ends._

_Together with friend we run  
Shouting in the middle of the city street  
Eat large burger behind the classic restaurant  
we devour it in rush  
Before summer ends_

.

.

Di tahun kedua, Chanyeol melepas kacamata dengan frame besar dan memakai soft-lense transparan, memotong rambutnya sampai di atas telinga kemudian mengecatnya dengan warna eboni yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Semua orang ingin menjadi temannya dan dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat bagaimana Chanyeol terlalu baik pada semua orang. Dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang lebih dulu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, menari bersama-lebih tepatnya Baekhyun mengajari Chanyeol bagaimana cara menari-, dan berlibur di villa milik Chanyeol musim dingin tahun lalu. Baekhyun tidak menyangkal kalau dia tertarik pada Park Chanyeol, tapi yang menyedihkan Chanyeol lebih tertarik untuk berteman dengan semua orang.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berlari mengejar anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan menangkap tubuhnya. "Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu? Kau kan yang sibuk dengan teman-temanmu itu."

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan menatapnya heran. "Mereka kan juga temanmu."

Byun Baekhyun mengerang kesal kemudian berteriak keras-keras, hal yang akan dilakukannya ketika harus menahan racauannya soal kebodohan Chanyeol dan beberapa sikap kekanakan miliknya yang membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kasar sampai tubuh raksasa itu limbung ke belakang kemudian berlari menjauh dari si bodoh.

.

.

Baekhyun mempunyai enam puluh lima panggilan untuk Chanyeol yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah tahu kenapa bisa muncul panggilan-panggilan aneh itu. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai panggilan kasar itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, tapi ini resiko karena sudah membuat teman dekatnya kesal. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya keras-keras. Membujuk Baekhyun adalah hal paling sulit yang harus dilakukan Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa ada beberapa saat Chanyeol dengan mudah membuat anak itu bangun dari ranjangnya kemudian mereka akan memakan es krim berukuran besar yang dibeli Chanyeol.

Chanyeol selalu mengingat brand es krim strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun, seberapa banyak es krim yang harus dibelinya agar Baekhyun melupakan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol, dan memastikan kakak laki-laki Baekhyun tidak ada di sekitar kamarnya atau kalau tidak moodnya akan semakin buruk karena mendengar ejekan pria yang belum menikah itu.

Baekhyun akan mandi, memakai piyama bermotif pikachu hadiah Chanyeol, dan mengambil sendok panjang berhiaskan pac-man kesukaannya dengan sendok motif polkadot untuk Chanyeol. Si raksasa itu dengan baik memisahkan seperempat bagian untuknya dan sisanya diberikan pada Baekhyun.

Malu-malu Baekhyun menggesek telapak kaki Chanyeol menggunakan kakinya yang dibalut kaus kaki manis berwarna merah. Dia menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya lalu memberikan bagian es krim favoritnya pada Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar tertarik pada Park Chanyeol.

.

.

**Seoul, 2007**

"Rasanya baru kemarin kau mendorongku, Baeki."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Baeki' dan berhenti bertingkah kita sudah lulus."

"Memang sebentar lagi bukan? Kita sudah kelas tiga."

"Masih ada waktu setahun. Jangan menakutiku!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuku-kuku yang dicat oleh nail polish etude berwarna pink. Hukumannya karena kalah oleh Chanyeol dalam peringkat kenaikan kelas kemarin. Chanyeol terkekeh puas menatap jari-jari Baekhyun yang panjang kini menjadi terlihat lebih cantik. "Satu tahun itu cepat, Baekhyun-ah." Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun yang ada di atas meja belajarnya kemudian mengecup punggung tangannya gemas. "Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari aku akan menjadi temanmu lagi. Lagi dan lagi," Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun yang anehnya menjadi kaku, bibirnya mengucap perlahan, "dan lagi. Sampai kau sendiri merasa bosan." Kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol membuat dada Baekhyun nyeri.

Malam itu dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan akan menjadi teman Chanyeol seterusnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kuku-kukunya masih dibalut oleh cutex pink yang berkelap-kelip. Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku, menggenggam erat botol cutex etude yang dibelinya khusus walaupun harganya sulit dipercaya menghabiskan sisa uang jajannya selama satu minggu. Tubuhnya limbung ke kanan juga ke kiri mengikuti angin musim semi yang akan berakhir dan berganti musim panas.

Baekhyun ingin berlibur dengan naik gunung tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih pergi ke pantai dan akhirnya kakak perempuan Chanyeol menengahi dengan memberikan brosur wisata pantai Sangju. Mereka akan merayakan kelulusan-walaupun telat- bersamaan dengan ulangtahun Baekhyun. Tahun lalu, keduanya masih canggung dan sekarang ini Chanyeol ingin memberikan hadiah terbaik untuk temannya itu.

Chanyeol memaksa untuk mengendarai mobil tapi Baekhyun lebih nyaman berpergian dengan kereta. Dia takut Chanyeol akan mengantuk dan mengalami hal-hal aneh di jalanan. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menuruti kemauan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang keras kepala, tapi kali ini anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun itu menarik Baekhyun secara paksa untuk masuk ke dalam MINI Beyerische Motoren Werke edisi CBYW. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sibuk memasukkan koper mereka, "Ini mobilmu?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Baekhyun menunjuk gemetaran pada MINI kuning-yang menurut Baekhyun adalah warna ternorak- dengan tulisan hangul mungil 'Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun' di ujung kapnya. "Ini malah seperti mobil hadiah pernikahan." Bisik Baekhyun melantur menghiraukan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba gugup.

Wajah kedua-duanya benar-benar memerah.

.

.

**Sangju; North Gyeongsang Province, 2007**

Chanyeol terkadang keluar dari jalanan dan menuju pasir-pasir di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun berkali-kali harus memukul pundaknya agar anak itu bangun. Mereka berjalan di sore hari agar sampai malam dan menghindari polisi walaupun Chanyeol memiliki ID palsu serta kartu pengendara yang juga palsu-dibuat dengan biaya delapan ribu won-. Setiap anak-anak junior high school pasti akan memiliki ID palsu untuk berjaga-jaga, membeli rokok misalnya. Semuanya kecuali Baekhyun. Bagaimana mau memiliki ID kalau dia saja seperti anak kelas lima sekolah dasar dengan wajah manis dan tubuh setinggi seratus lima puluh sentimeter.

Baekhyun menaikkan kakinya di atas dashboard membuat Chanyeol meliriknya. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya kembali serius menyetir karena selama ini Baekhyun terlalu mendominasinya. Baekhyun yang selalu mengejeknya, memakinya, mengejeknya, menyuruh ini-itu, dan anehnya Chanyeol merasa baik-baik saja. Dia kembali sadar ketika Baekhyun tertawa keras. Panik karena jendela terbuka lebar Chanyeol membekap mulut anak itu menggunakan tangan satunya.

"Ya! Tidak ada siapa-siapa!" Baekhyun menepis tangan besarnya.

"Sungguhan Chanyeol! Dong Gun Wook?! Memangnya teman-temanmu itu tidak bisa memilihkan nama yang lebih bagus apa?!" Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tangannya lemas memegang kartu tanda pengenal palsu milik Chanyeol.

"Semakin lucu namanya, polisi semakin malas memeriksakan kartunya tahu!"

"Kata siapa? Temanmu ya?" lalu tertawa lagi. Kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun menghentak membuat melodi tidak beraturan di atas dashboard MINI milik Chanyeol. Beberapa saat Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, merasa sedih dan senang. Tidak sedikitpun merasa kesal pada ejekan juga sikap temannya.

"Yang penting aku bisa membawa mobil, menyewa tempat penginapan, dan membeli bir untukmu. Jadi berhenti mengejek!"

.

.

Baekhyun membeli dua buah kaleng cass red dan dua buah kaleng hite dengan uang jajannya. Chanyeol merengut melihat betapa laki-laki mungil itu ketagihan bir sejak diajak noraebang bersama teman-teman angkatan mereka di kyoko after-bar. Saat itu Chanyeol harus merelakan kausnya dimuntahi Baekhyun dan menggendongnya menaiki apartemen Baekhyun yang tidak memiliki lift.

Chanyeol mengambil lima kotak susu strawberry-berjaga-jaga kalau dirinya akan membuat Baekhyun kesal-, aspirin, dan tiga botol chilsung cider.

"Untuk apa kau membeli aspirin? Memangnya kau minum bir?"

"Ini untukmu," 'bodoh.' Lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati, tidak pernah bisa mengejek atau mengatai Byun Baekhyun sekasar anak itu mengatainya.

"Ooh! Gomawoyo Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun merangkul manja lengannya sambil menyerahkan kartu tanda pengenal palsu milik Chanyeol pada penjaga kasir.

Mereka sampai di penginapan jam satu pagi. Baekhyun menyeret duffle bag coklatnya lelah kemudian menyerahkan seluruh tubuh mungil itu pada ranjang ukurang single di sebelah ranjang milik Chanyeol. Keduanya bertukar tatapan sebentar sebelum bersama-sama menutup matanya beristirahat.

.

.

Jam lima pagi tubuh raksasa Chanyeol seberat enam puluh lima kilogram menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang beratnya minus dua puluh kilogram dari berat laki-laki itu. Awalnya Baekhyun melenguh kesakitan, berusaha menarik selimutnya, kemudian berteriak lagi kencang-kencang sambil mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Membangunkanmu."

"Dasar gila." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memaki Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Ayo melihat sunrise." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun secara paksa, memakaikannya jaket tebal lalu merangkul pundaknya agar laki-laki itu tetap berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang masih lemas.

"Astaga Chanyeol kau sudah berbuat gila padaku dan ini bahkan belum pertengahan agustus. Bagaimana aku harus menghadapimu untuk satu tahun kedepan?" Baekhyun bergumam sehingga nafasnya menerpa leher Chanyeol membuat dia menggigil, merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba perutnya diremas paksa-yang anehnya menyenangkan- dan wajahnya menjadi panas.

Aroma tubuh Baekhyun di pagi hari yang kental dengan alkohol dan strawberry membuat Chanyeol menghisap cocktail imajinernya sendiri.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Chanyeol melihat matahari terbit dari gunung Sangju, dia memukul laki-laki itu karena mereka lupa membawa kamera. Akhirnya putus asa Baekhyun meminta salah satu pengunjung di sana bernama Luhan-wisatawan Cina- memotret mereka berdua yang membelakangi matahari terbit. Luhan menggenggam kamera polaroid dan kamera digital bersamaan, dia memberikan polaroid papernya pada Baekhyun dan meminta Chanyeol menuliskan alamat e-mail sehingga bisa mengirimkannya besok karena Luhan akan pulang besok malam.

"Kau akan benar-benar pulang? Tapi kita baru saja berkenalan."

Luhan tertawa, dengan bahasa Koreanya yang beraksen aneh dan kaku dia menjawab: "Kita bisa saling mengirim e-mail. Aku akan kembali liburan musim panas berikutnya."

"Pacarku orang Korea. Dia tinggal di Busan dan aku harus menunggunya di sini karena dia salah menaiki pesawat." Cerita Luhan ketika mereka sarapan bersama. Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menyeruput kuah sup ayamnya. Chanyeol mengupasi kulit telur di mangkuk Baekhyun dan menyuapinya seolah anak laki-laki itu adalah tuan muda yang harus dilayani dua puluh empat jam.

"Wah, Chanyeol-ssi memanjakanmu ya? Kalian berpacaran?"

Baekhyun terdiam tapi Chanyeol buru-buru terus mengucapkan 'tidak' membuat dada Baekhyun merasa nyeri lagi dan kini perutnya ikut teremas sakit.

"Pacarku juga manja karena kami berbeda empat tahun." Luhan terlihat bahagia sekali dan Baekhyun yakin wajahnya juga akan begini jika dia sedang menceritakan Chanyeol pada seseorang. "Tapi dia sedang berusaha menjadi dewasa dan kami akan ikut konvoi di Argentina."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pacarku adalah laki-laki, Baekhyun-ssi."

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menaiki kapal pesiar dengan cap perusahaan milik keluarganya bersebelahan dengan cap perusahaan mesin kapal dari Kanada. Dia ingin menggaruk badan kapal itu dan berteriak pada Chanyeol untuk sekalian saja membawanya menaiki helikopter supaya Baekhyun semakin iri pada anak itu.

Nahkoda yang menemani mereka sore itu bernama Kim Jongdae, pria asli Mokpo. Baekhyun turun ke bawah dan menutup kemudian mengunci pintunya. Dia mendesah lelah melihat ruangan yang berisi ranjang berukuran queen serta bar yang tepat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun duduk di bar stool, mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menelpon kakak laki-lakinya yang bodoh.

"Hyung, komputermu sedang menyala 'kan?"

'_Ne, wae'_

"Carikan aku harga kapal pesiar milik keluarga Chanyeol."

Dia bisa mendengar dengusan dari seberang sana. _'Sebentar. Jangan bilang si raksasa bodoh itu menghadiahkanmu kapal pesiar?'_

"Palli!"

Semenit kemudian hyungnya bergumam sesuatu soal angka. _'Kukirimkan saja ya harganya. Kau hitung sendiri.'_

"Makanya belajar yang benar, idiot! Kau ini menghitung saja tidak benar." Ejek Baekhyun sebelum dia mematikan teleponnya.

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika tubuh Baekhyun menubruk tubuhnya dan anak itu mencekik lehernya kasar.

"Kkh! Baekhyun-akh! Ada apa hng!" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun pelan takut temannya menangis dan merengek lagi sepanjang hari.

"Seriously, Park Chanyeol?! Empat ratus tujuh juta?!" Anak itu benar-benar menangis dan Chanyeol masih belum mengerti racauannya.

"Empat ratus tujuh juta… aku menaiki kapal pesiar harga empat ratus tujuh juta. Mimpi apa aku semalam?" Tubuh Baekhyun bersandar di pinggiran tubuh kapal lemas.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya tegas.

"Ya?"

"Berhenti menggunakan uang orangtuamu untuk menyuapku supaya aku terus menjadi temanmu."

.

.

Setelah matahari terbenam dan Baekhyun malu-malu menyeka air matanya, Chanyeol membawakannya strawberry cheesecake ukuran opera dan akhirnya Baekhyun menangis lebih keras.

"Bodoh! Siapa yang akan menghabiskan semuanya? Kalau dibuang 'kan sia-sia. Park Chanyeol bodoh!" Baekhyun meracau sambil memotong kue ulangtahunnya yang keenam belas. Dia menatap temannya lama-lama, berterimakasih karena Chanyeol masih ingin berteman dengannya yang menyebalkan.

Perlahan dia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi anak itu. Bibirnya menyapu permukaan pipi Chanyeol yang memiliki beberapa jerawat yang baru saja muncul tadi pagi. Rasanya aneh ketika bibirnya sedikit menyentuh jerawat Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun merasa sempurna. Sempurna karena dia menyukai Chanyeol yang terlihat manusiawi kali ini.

Memiliki jerawat, meminum cider berantakan, dan tertawa lebar di antara lampion-lampion yang dipasangnya tadi untuk membuat kapal pesiar mereka lebih terang. Hari itu Chanyeol adalah Park Chanyeol seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun yang terlihat normal di mata Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

**Seoul, 2008**

Baekhyun menutup ponsel flipnya setelah membalas e-mail dari Luhan yang masih sering bertukar cerita padanya menggunakan bahasa inggris dan korea bersamaan. Kadang Luhan mengajarinya beberapa kosakata mandarin dan menurutnya ini adalah hal menyenangkan selain mengejek Chanyeol. Apalagi Luhan berpacaran dengan sesama jenis sehingga Baekhyun tahu menyikapi perasaannya dan beberapa hal yang menyangkut anak raksasa itu.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyiapkan ujian praktik akhir tahun ketika Baekhyun menduduki pahanya.

"Baekhyun… ja—" Baekhyun mengecup kening Chanyeol lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar Baekhyun. Anak itu tahu kalau Chanyeol beberapa bulan ini menurun dan belum menyelesaikan ujian praktiknya. Guru musik mereka tidak terlalu peduli pada perubahan Park Chanyeol, malah berharap kalau Chanyeol akan menyerahkan sheet music yang luar biasa karena kali ini Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Baekhyun membawakannya segelas susu vanilla hangat dan kukis coklat yang menggiurkan. Akhirnya anak laki-laki itu menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan meneguk habis susu yang ada di dalam mug kesukaan Baekhyun. "Terimakasih."

Dia tersenyum lebar sebelum memeluk Chanyeol menenangkannya. "Kau pasti bisa, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai menggunakan idiom, Baekhyun. Apalagi tes kali ini lagu trot."

Baekhyun tidak bisa dan tidak akan membantu Chanyeol tiap kali mereka mengadakan ujian akhir karena Baekhyun yakin pada Chanyeol bahwa anak itu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Dia akan menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang bertanggung jawab dan Baekhyun menikmati tiap kali Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih dewasa setiap tahunnya.

"Lagu trot memang menyusahkan. Akupun cuma mendapatkan 85%. Angkatan kita kali ini tidak ada yang mencapai 90%, jadi kau santai saja."

Park Chanyeol menatapnya sebal. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mendapatkan hasil 90%."

.

.

Chanyeol mendapatkan kehormatan berdiri di atas podium dan berpidato. Tidak lupa memakai sepatu pantofel pemberian Baekhyun di hari ulangtahunnya. Di belakangnya berdiri empat siswa yang masuk lima peringkat teratas tahun ini. Baekhyun berada di sana tepat pada peringkat dua. Mereka sama-sama menyengir lebar sebelum Chanyeol berdehem dan membacakan pidato yang sudah ditulisnya sejak minggu lalu hasil tes keluar.

Baekhyun selalu benar, dia bisa melewatinya. Baekhyun selalu menyemangatinya, berteman dengannya tanpa peduli bahwa perusahaan keluarga Chanyeol mulai bangkrut, dan terus memeluknya ketika Chanyeol merasa putus asa.

Baekhyun memeluknya erat-erat seusai pidato singkat dan anehnya. Tubuh raksasa Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun di sepanjang lorong kelas, mereka berlarian sampai di atap dan melempar-lempar bunga dari buket kelulusan. Keduanya berhenti di dalam ruang lukis milik kelas seni dan duduk di atas meja menatap jendela lebar menghadap kota Seoul.

Baekhyun tidak tahan menangis lagi sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. "Aku sudah kelas sepuluh, Chanyeol! Tapi tinggiku masih seratus enam puluh!" racauan Baekhyun ketika menangis memang selalu aneh dan Chanyeol tidak berani tertawa lebar-lebar atau kalau tidak Baekhyun akan menangis lebih keras. Keduanya berpelukan erat tanpa berniat melepaskan tubuh masing-masing.

"Padahal nanti kita masih akan berada di satu sekolah. Tapi… aku takut, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbisik.

"Apa? Apa yang seorang Byun Baekhyun takutkan?"

"Aku takut teman anehku yang bernama Park Chanyeol akan sibuk dengan teman-teman barunya dan melupakanku. Aku takut kita tidak bisa bersama-sama mengerjakan tugas praktik lagi…"

Kali itu Chanyeol tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya mencium puncak kepalanya.

.

.

**Seoul, 2010**

Chanyeol mengiriminya e-mail ucapan ulangtahun dan menyuruh Baekhyun menunggu paket yang akan sampai ke rumahnya jam satu siang. Dia bilang kali ini tidak bisa merayakan bersama karena urusan keluarga-mengurusi perusahaan yang akan tutup satu-persatu-.

Jam satu siang seorang pengantar paket menerobos hujan penutup musim semi dan memberikan Baekhyun kotak besar yang dibalut kertas coklat. Andai Chanyeol lah yang menerobos hujan dan menyeringai lebar sambil menyerahkan hadiah ulangtahun, Baekhyun akan menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah setahun kehidupannya terasa datar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama memasuki kelas khusus tahun ini yang artinya: belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Tidak ada waktu bersenang-senang. Kesenangannya hanya ketika Chanyeol menelponnya-walaupun jarak mereka hanya dibatasi dua puluh empat anak tangga-kelas Chanyeol berada tepat di bawah kelas Baekhyun-, dan berkirim e-mail dengan Luhan.

Dia membuka kertas coklatnya, xbox 360 berwarna putih milik Chanyeol kini ada di dalamnya bersamaan dengan kotak Nintendo DSi yang baru keluar. Anak itu menjerit kesal, menangis tidak berhenti bahkan tidak mempedulikan kakak laki-lakinya berteriak menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berhenti. Tangannya terus-terusan memeluk kotak besar berisi perangkat game yang sudah Baekhyun taksir sejak lama. Bukan karena kedua orangtuanya yang tidak mampu, tapi ayah dan ibu Baekhyun tidak menyukai ide memanja anaknya dengan teknologi ini-itu.

Chanyeol hanya temannya, hanya laki-laki yang mampir dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol yang selalu memanjakannya, merawat bagai saudara kandung, dan merubah sikap Baekhyun yang dulu tertutup pada banyak hal.

.

.

Hari pertama liburan musim panas mereka makan mi dingin di restoran pinggiran Seoul dan berbelanja gitar baru untuk Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu bercerita soal scrapbook hadiah Baekhyun yang selalu dibacanya sebelum tidur dan perusahaan keluarga Park yang mulai membaik.

"Jadi kedua orangtuaku akan menetap di Tokyo untuk waktu yang lama."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tahu apa yang akan diberikannya untuk ulangtahun Chanyeol yang masih ada lima bulan lagi.

Keduanya sudah berencana akan mengikuti les musik tambahan karena syarat ujian praktik tahun ini menguasai alat musik piano, gitar, dan satu lagi dibebaskan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk belajar harpa tidak peduli Chanyeol terkekeh ketika melihat Baekhyun kesulitan merangkul harpa yang besar dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Chanyeol berlatih drum dengan serius sampai Baekhyun pikir bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tenggelam dengan dunia yang dia bentuk sendiri tanpa ada nama Baekhyun di dalam sana.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Luhan hyung menelponku dengan nomor pacarnyaa!" pekik Baekhyun ketika dia berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar teman laki-lakinya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ish dasar lamban!" Baekhyun mencekik leher Chanyeol seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. "Itu artinya dia jadi berlibur dengan kita!"

Luhan datang dengan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Namanya Sehun dan anak itu selalu memasang wajah datar menyebalkan membuat Baekhyun berkali-kali mendengus. Dia pikir pacar Luhan sama mengasikkannya dengan Luhan sehingga mereka akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas seperti tahun lalu.

Luhan berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya tapi Baekhyun memarahi laki-laki yang setahun lebih muda daripadanya sengaja di depan Oh Sehun. "Buat apa meminta maaf?! Aku kan kesal dengan pacar hyung. Bukan padamu."

Tahun ini Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh menggunakan pesawat jet pribadi keluarganya pergi berlibur ke pulau Jeju, Baekhyun mencekik lagi lehernya kesal. "Maksudmu bangkrut itu bagaimana sih, Chanyeol?! Beraninya kau memasang wajah sedih minggu lalu bercerita soal orangtuamu lalu liburan kali ini kau sanggup mengisi pesawat jetmu dengan bahan bakar yang super mahal! Sialan!" Baekhyun menendang selangkangan Chanyeol kesal dan masuk ke dalam jet terkagum-kagum karena pertama kali menaiki pesawat.

Chanyeol merengut memilih duduk sendiri di samping Luhan dan Sehun tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun lebih kesal. Beraninya Chanyeol mengacuhkannya?! Selama ini Chanyeol yang membujuknya, memaafkan kesalahan Baekhyun, dan tidak marah ketika Baekhyun bercanda berlebihan padanya.

.

.

"Aku mau tidur dengan Luhan hyung."

"E-eh?" Luhan terlihat terkejut merasakan tangan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggulnya, dia melirik Sehun yang tidak suka dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seenaknya.

"Lagipula besok aku mau pulang. Jadi hari ini aku tidur dengan Luhan ya, Sehunnie? Sebelum Luhan hyung kembali ke Cina." Baekhyun menatapnya memohon tanpa melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol.

Biar saja laki-laki itu merasakan akibat mengacuhkan temannya yang keras kepala, Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau ada masalah ya dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Dia yang bermasalah denganku."

"Kau terlihat kesal ketika dia memakai pesawat jet pribadinya."

Baekhyun membanting tasnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. "Tentu saja aku kesal! Dia selalu saja bertingkah di depanku. Membelikan kue ukuran besar, mengajakku menaiki kapal pesiar, membuat kartu tanda pengenal palsu, menghadiahkanku Nintendo DSi, sekarang si raksasa idiot itu membawaku ke Jeju menggunakan pesawat jet pribadi…"

"Dia cuma ingin menunjukkan kalau dirinya pantas untukmu, Baekhyun-ah."

"Tidak… Tidak sama sekali." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang semakin menunduk.

"Aku lebih menyukai Chanyeol yang biasa-biasa saja." Air matanya keluar tanpa bisa ditahan walaupun berkali-kali Baekhyun sudah mengusapnya kasar. "Kalau dia terus saja terlihat bersinar, aku mana pantas berdiri di sampingnya…"

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar pulang keesokan harinya menggunakan tiket pesawat yang dipesannya tengah malam. Chanyeol buru-buru membereskan pakaiannya dan memeluk Sehun juga Luhan berharap agar pasangan itu menikmati liburan mereka sementara pesawat jet miliknya sudah menunggu di lapangan tepat di belakang villa milik Chanyeol.

Gugup melandanya, belum pernah Baekhyun bertindak seserius seperti sekarang. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan anak itu. Padahal dia sudah berusaha mengabulkan semua ucapan Baekhyun yang dilontarkan ketika mereka bersama. Berlayar dengan kapal pesiar, makan strawberry cheesecake ukuran opera, naik pesawat berdua, pergi ke pulau Jeju, bertanding game di Nintendo DSi. Chanyeol bahkan menuliskan daftarnya di dalam agenda miliknya. Lalu apa lagi yang terlewat oleh dirinya? Apa yang membuat Baekhyun kecewa padanya?

.

.

"Baekhyun."

_'Ne?'_

"Kau sedang apa?"

_'Mengecat kuku-ku.'_

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, rindu dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang aneh juga sepertinya. "Kalau tahun ini aku menyuruhmu pakai rok, apa kau juga akan ketagihan?"

_'Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau tahun ini kau peringkat pertama lagi.'_

"Hm. Aku juga tidak yakin aku bisa mengalahkan Baekhyun yang sudah ditawari mengisi soundtrack untuk film akhir tahun kelas cinematografi."

_'Jangan berlebihan. Tahun kemarin kita juga mengisi soundtrack film mereka bodoh.'_

"Ah… aku rindu kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutmu. Maafkan aku untuk liburan kemarin ya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun. Cuma terdengar suara samar-samar anak kelas Baekhyun yang sibuk berlatih bernyanyi. Lama-lama suara itu hilang dan hening hingga akhirnya terdengar bunyi derak pintu digeser kasar.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia berbisik pada ponselnya. "Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu."

_'Jangan aneh-aneh. Ini di dalam kelas.'_

Tapi Chanyeol tetap berbisik 'Aku menyukaimu' sambil menarik Baekhyun yang sudah ada di dalam kelasnya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

.

.

**Seoul, 2011**

Sejak kenaikan kelas Baekhyun bersikap aneh padanya. Dia menjauhi Chanyeol dan tidak pernah lagi mampi ke rumahnya. Anak itu semakin aneh ketika Chanyeol lagi-lagi menjadi peringkat pertama. Baekhyun tetap menjalani hukuman yang diajukan Chanyeol, memakai rok selama seminggu tanpa ketahuan petugas sekolah. Byun Baekhyun cukup pintar memakai celana sebelum mengganti dengan rok ketika masuk melewati gerbang sehingga petugas tidak akan mencurigainya. Tapi selama hukuman berlangsung, Baekhyun tidak mengobrol banyak lagi, tidak berbasa-basi, tidak pula menanyakan kabar Chanyeol.

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah mulai curiga padanya sejak Chanyeol terus berbisik 'Aku menyukaimu' di dalam kelas dan memeluk anak itu erat-erat. Kalau ketahuan menyukai Baekhyunypun Chanyeol siap menerima resikonya, tapi dia betul-betul berharap kalau Baekhyun akan membicarakannya baik-baik sebelum menjauh seperti ini.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Byun Baekhyun untuk hidup masing-masing.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menarik blazernya sampai dia tertarik ke belakang. Byun Baekhyun tersenyum lebar setelah tiga bulan lebih mendiamkan Chanyeol. "Aku punya hadiah liburan musim panas untukmu!"

"Oh…" Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku sudah menabung dan bekerja paruh waktu tahu. Jadi kau harus memanfaatkan hadiahku ini, oke?"

Chanyeol tidak berani mengangguk, dia melihat anak di depannya itu kesulitan membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan tiket berwarna merah pucat ke depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Lihat! Lihat!" seru Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan tiket itu masih di depan wajahnya.

"Biasanya kau kan pamer mengajakku naik MINI milikmu dan pesawat jet—" Chanyeol tidak mendengar sisanya. Sialan! Baru kali ini dia merasa kalau sebutan-sebutan kasar dari Baekhyun memang pantas untuknya. Idiot, lamban, bodoh,— Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia menatap sayu pada Baekhyun yang masih serius bercerita.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau ajak temanmu yang lain saja."

Byun Baekhyun terdiam. Kebas pada tubuhnya. Dia menatap tidak percaya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Tokyo dengan orang lain. Baru saja aku akan memberitahukanmu kalau musim panas tahun ini kita tidak bisa bersama."

Laki-laki mungil itu menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, tangannya reflek mencengkram kuat-kuat dua buah tiket pesawat tujuan Tokyo hasil usahanya selama tiga bulan ini. "A-aku akan menggantikan uangmu. Tapi kali ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Memangnya kau mau pergi bersama siapa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia mengelus rambut Baekhyun walaupun akhirnya Baekhyun menepis tangannya kasar. "Orangtuaku ingin menemuinya."

"Siapa?!"

"Pacarku."

.

.

_"Chanyeol aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Kau tahu akhirnya hyungku memakai tiketnya untuk berlibur bersama kekasihnya. Aku sendirian di rumah dan mengarang beberapa lagu, kalau mau kau bisa datang dan kali ini kau akan mendapat bagian es krim lebih banyak. Atau… atau kita bisa membeli rasa lain selain strawberry."_

_"Aku sedikit gugup. Maaf ya harusnya kan teman tidak bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Aku cuma terkejut karena akhirnya kau laku juga. Setidaknya para laki-laki di sekolah berhenti menggosipkan bahwa kita berpacaran. Hubungi aku secepatnya, aku mau tahu pendapatmu soal lagu baruku."_

Chanyeol memutar mesin penjawab di rumahnya sekali lagi. Ini karena ponselnya yang tidak aktif sejak kemarin dan sekarang Baekhyun berakhir menghubunginya ke nomor telepon rumahnya.

Malam itu Park Chanyeol mengunci kamarnya dan menonaktifkan ponselnya lagi sampai besok pagi hari.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam, sepatunya mengetuk perlahan ke atas lantai kayu yang melapisi ruangan musik untuk kelas khusus. Tidak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol dan memaksa laki-laki itu menjelaskan semuanya. Dia menelan ludahnya susah-susah, nyeri lagi melanda dadanya. Dia tertawa mengasihani dirinya sendiri kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Semoga laki-laki dingin itu tidak membunuhmu."

"Tidak. Sehun sudah berpacaran dengan guru dancernya, Kim Jongin kalau tidak salah."

"Aku— aku mendoakan kebahagianmu dan Luhan."

"Kita bukan akan menikah Byun Baekhyun."

"Tetap saja aku yakin kalian akan berhubungan lamaaa sekali sampai Luhan bosan. Seperti kau berteman denganku sampai aku bosan sendiri."

"Kau bosan…?"

"Bercanda tahu!" Baekhyun meninju pundak Chanyeol keras. "Ah, kelasku sudah naik ke atas. Kalau begitu liburan tahun depan kita pergi bersama-sama yaa?! Bye!"

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat gugup.

"Terimakasih. Aku menyukaimu! Betul-betul menyukaimu!"

Dada Baekhyun siang itu lebih nyeri daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia menangis berkali-kali tiap kali iPodnya memutar lagu karangan mereka berdua ketika kelas tujuh.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menghapus lagunya dan menangis lagi karena menyesal sudah menghapusnya tanpa berfikir panjang. Dasar bodoh! Baekhyun memaki pantulan dirinya yang terlihat mengerikan di dalam cermin kamarnya.

Dia membanting Nintendo DSi pemberian Chanyeol hingga layarnya hancur. "Iya! Aku bosan Chanyeol! Aku bosan berteman denganmu."

Dalam tidurnya Baekhyun bermimpi Chanyeol ada di hadapannya membujuk dirinya dengan es krim strawberry membuat Baekhyun mengigau: "Aku bosan berteman denganmu!"

.

.

**Seoul, 2012**

Chanyeol menjemputnya pada awal April sebelum kelulusan dan mengatakan akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas Barklee yang ada di Boston. Chanyeol menyebutkan semua nama musisi lagenda yang bersekolah di sana dulunya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya dan tidak memiliki alasan apapun. Mungkin kalau Luhan yang menahannya, Chanyeol akan memikirkan ulang pilihan sekolahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sepanjang porsche cabriolet biru Chanyeol itu berjalan mengitari Seoul. Padahal Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada MINI Chanyeol yang memiliki namanya di atas kap berdampingan dengan nama Chanyeol. Baekhyun sadar Laki-laki itu semakin dewasa, mana mau mengajak jalan-jalan kekasihnya dengan mobil yang memiliki nama orang lain di atas badan mobilnya. Porsche milik Chanyeol terlihat mengagumkan, bahkan hari itu Baekhyun tidak mengangkat kakinya ke atas dashboard takut Chanyeol akan memarahinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Baekhyun?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin di Kyunghee?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa mengejar cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi sudah tidak diminatinya lagi sejak mengetahui Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Luhan.

"Wah, Kyunghee juga bagus. Kupikir kau akan keluar negeri."

Baekhyun memikirkannya berkali-kali. Benar, jika berada di Korea Selatan lebih lama dia akan merasa nyeri karena akan melihat Chanyeol di mana-mana. Di toko buku, di rumahnya, kamarnya, di hutan wisata, kolam renang publik, tempat les, restoran fast-food. Baekhyun menggeram kesal, terlanjur sudah melibatkan Chanyeol dalam kehidupannya terlalu lama.

Mereka berjalan-jalan lama sekali, menginap dari satu motel ke motel lainnya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun merasa nyaman kembali dan membicarakan soal hyungnya yang semakin menyebalkan. Chanyeol terlihat menghindari membicarakan Luhan hingga Baekhyun sendiri yang mengungkitnya tapi menyesal karena raksasa idiot itu malah terus-menerus membicarakan kekasihnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Paginya, di hari keempat, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun memutar stik pada pintu mobil menurunkan kaca jendela mobil dan berteriak keras-keras sampai kerongkongannya sakit.

"Berisik." Yang menyetir memukul pundak Baekhyun ringan membuat Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti berteriak.

"Belum apa-apa aku sudah rindu. Bagaimana ini Chanyeol-ah?!" pekiknya frustasi. Baekhyun mengemut jempolnya gugup, menatap kedua ujung kakinya yang akhirnya kembali berada di atas dashboard. Perlahan Baekhyun menatap temannya yang selalu menyetir untuknya selama empat tahun sejak junior high school.

"Chanyeol… kenapa kau terlihat baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki itu memutar setir sedikit, melirik Baekhyun, dan tersenyum. "Benarkah? Ah… memang hanya terlihat baik-baik saja." Gumaman aneh dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, tapi laki-laki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan malah sibuk menyet

Kemudian Baekhyun memukul-mukul pundak Chanyeol kesal.

Mereka memasuki pemandian umum yang berada di Incheon. Chanyeol masih membelikannya bir-kali ini menggunakan kartu tanda pengenal asli-, aspirin, susu strawberry, dan dua botol cider kesukaannya. Laki-laki itu juga masih mengupasi kulit telur di mangkuk Baekhyun sebelum kedua-duanya masuk ke dalam sauna setelah selesai berendam.

"Ulang tahunmu nanti… aku tidak yakin bisa merayakannya bersama-sama lagi."

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang tiba-tiba memerah. "Kalau begitu anggap saja hari ini ulangtahun kita yang kedelapan belas." Katanya lirih tidak berani berkata-kata lebih banyak atau air matanya akan tumpah dan rusaklah liburan mereka.

"Untung saja aku tidak mengajak Sehun atau Luhan."

"Hm."

Tangan hangat Chanyeol yang menangkup pipi bundar Baekhyun membuat anak laki-laki itu membuka matanya lagi. Mereka berbagi tatap-tatapan untuk beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya sebelum serempak terpejam, mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu berbagi ciuman panjang.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama yang resmi bagi Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya selalu mencuri ciuman ketika temannya tertidur. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan mencium Luhan atau perempuan-perempuan yang menyatakan mereka tertarik untuk mengencani Chanyeol. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya berfikiran dewasa, melakukan hal-hal seperti berciuman dan masturbasi. Baekhyun yang muncul pada mimpi-mimpinya di malam hari, Baekhyun yang diingatnya ketika dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi gila.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya sungguhan dan mengelus tengkuk halus milik Byun Baekhyun. "Aku menyukaimu. Sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu." Katanya tanpa mempedulikan nyeri di dada dan remasan pada lambungnya.

Baekhyun terdiam lalu tertawa. "Yea, aku juga menyukaimu."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Brazil, 2016**

"Kau sudah membuka kado ulangtahunmu tahun lalu?" Baekhyun menatap temannya curiga lalu pria raksasa itu tertawa keras-keras tanpa peduli kekasih yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sudah. Itu manis… dan juga sedih." Chanyeol mengusap rambut merah Baekhyun. "Terima kasih."

"Memangnya Baekhyun memberimu apa?"

"Lagu karangannya."

Luhan menepuk kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku mau dengar!" Dia menarik lengan Chanyeol. "Ya?"

"Nanti saja. Aku belum memindahkannya dari apartemenku di Boston."

"Oke. Aku juga menantikan penampilan kalian hari ini." Luhan mengecup bibir Chanyeol cepat-cepat dan memeluk teman mungilnya; Baekhyun. Pria dengan jas chrome itu berlari-lari menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja datang tidak peduli teriakan ibunya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk tenang.

"Pasanganmu aktif sekali."

"Yea, dia terlalu bersemangat. Lihat saja kalau nanti malam malah kelelahan dan tidur."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menatap kakinya yang dibalut celana kain brand terkenal. Setelah menjadi pianis dan penyanyi di waktu bersamaan, cukup membuat dirinya bisa membeli apa saja tanpa harus mengganggu orangtuanya lagi. Bahkan menolak tiket yang sudah disediakan Chanyeol padanya. Dia naik pesawat kelas satu dari New York menuju Brazil menggunakan uang yang baru saja ditansfer manajernya.

"Kau tahu, aku masih mendengarkan lagu karangan kita saat kelas tujuh."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, tertawa kecil seperti kelelahan karena harus segera menghadiri pesta temannya setelah sampai di Brazil.

"Membaca scrapbook aneh buatanmu, menyimpan jam tangan darimu yang sudah mati, dan menyimpan tiket pesawat ke Tokyo yang sebenarnya tidak digunakan kakakmu."

"Chanyeol! Sudahlah jangan mengungkit hal-hal memalukan seperti itu. Lagipula kenapa kau masih menyimpannya, eh?"

"Sudah jelas bukan?" Mereka berbagi tatapan lagi setelah empat tahun terpisah jauh. "Aku melakukannya karena menyukaimu."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi kali ini lebih pelan teredam oleh lagu pernikahan yang terdengar-anehnya- sedih di telinga Byun Baekhyun. Ini bukan karena ekspresi Chanyeol yang aneh, atau karena mengingat masa lalu adalah hal menyenangkan baginya. Dia sedang mentertawakan hidupnya lalu menendang tulang kering Chanyeol. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Kedua-duanya mengabaikan nyeri di dada dan remasan pada lambung mereka.

* * *

END

* * *

'_There's a reason why we can't be one.  
Just because you whispered to me when the summer started:  
That we'll be friend for ever  
Ever and ever._

_Chanyeol, selamat ulang tahun. Ini Byun Baekhyun temanmu yang keras kepala.  
Aku menyukaimu. Betul-betul menyukaimu.'_

_-27 November 2011-_

* * *

**a/n :** gadibacaulang... pft jadi ya beneran polos deh ini ficnya. Ditulis setelah baca doujin chanbaek/chanlu ;_;


End file.
